


LOVING YOU IS A LOSING GAME♡~HOSIE

by HHOOSSIIEE



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HHOOSSIIEE/pseuds/HHOOSSIIEE
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Jed/Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

JOSIE'S POV

I watch as the sunlight breaks through my dorm room i couldn't sleep knowing hope was in danger knowing that she risked her life to save me i had to save her whatever it takes i freshen up quickly and head for the library.

LIZZIE'S POV

I woke up and saw the empty bed in the room i knew josie couldn't sleep and she won't care about herself and do whatever it takes to clean all the mess i am worried for her i don't want her to bottle up her emotions again i want to make her know I'll be there for her. She comes back late every night and doesn't sleep and spends the entire day in the library i have to help her so i get off the bed and head for library and on my way to library i bump into mg i know I'll have to clear about our status after the kiss but my priority is josie now, so i ask him if he wants to join and he comes along without any hesitation.  
We enter the library and watch josie and jade the ripper together i don't want josie to be with jade after she held her hostage and tried to kill her in the prison world i walk up to josie  
"What are you doing with the RIPPER?!"  
"Lizzie calm down!" Josie says  
How can she expect me to calm down jade could lose control and kill her  
"HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN!"  
"Lizzie please i trust jade and i know she won't hurt me infact she was helping me to find a way to wake up hope"  
Jade stands up awkwardly pushing her chair back in  
"Uh I'll go away i don't want to make your sister mad" jade says  
"Yeah use your vamp speed and LEAVE" i say  
"NO JADE-"  
Before josie could stop her she goes  
Josie looks at me disappointed  
"What? I was just saving you she could kill you she's still learning and I'm here to help you and mg's here too we are your friends you could've asked us for help but instead you chose to hangout with ripper"  
"Lizzie just please leave me alone for while please" and with that josie storms out of the library, leaving me.  
What did i do wrong i was just protecting her i sadly turn to look at mg he's the only person keeping me sane now he softly smiles at me and hugs me.

JOSIE'S POV

I leave lizzie and mg in the library and go to the woods to sit by the dock it was sunday so i didn't expect anyone to be here. I sit here and remember how hope used to train here this all my fault all of this if i wouldn't have done black magic in the first place none of this would've happened, hope would've been here today landon wouldn't have been stabbed if hope didn't have to save me but she risked her life and her relationship to save me. I just lay there sobbing watching the sun set by the lake and then i hear a twig snap i wipe my face and stay aware just in case if i have to siphon or run and then i see some tall figure.  
Jed. I sigh.  
"What are you doing here?"

JED'S POV

I stand there watching josie I've been watching her every night when she comes to the dock and cries I never had the courage to go up to her and comfort her the first time i saw her was on a full moon day i was out in the woods because i wanted to run after everything that happened at the school there was just too much on my mind and i had to clear and since i have a little more control over myself when i change than others Dr saltzman let me go in the woods. The first time i saw her crying i was coming back from my run naked so i couldn't go to her then the next day and the next and next and the one after that she cried every night the whole week, i couldn't go near her i don't know why maybe because we have never talked to each other oh except for the time she gave me the school tour and once when i fought Rafael. It wasn't even night time now and josie was at the dock i hid behind a thick tree and saw her it hurt me that a sweet person like josie the one who thinks about everyone else was in so much pain and then my foot slipped and i stepped over a branch. Shit. She turned around and saw me and asked me what was i doing here. I tried to keep my cool and went near her.  
"I was just out for a walk. What are you doing here?"  
Josie stammered a little i know we are not friends and that she wouldn't tell me but i wanted to be her friend or more i don't know i feel it's too soon for everything we don't know each other properly.  
"I- umm I-I i was here to watch the sunset" she says and i know she's lying  
"Mind if i sit here?" I ask her shyly  
"No no i mean yes you can sit here"  
She panics a little but she looks cute.😳  
I walk first and sit with my legs hanging down and then i turn my head to see josie still standing there, i move a little and give her a good distance and space to sit after all i should respect her space we are not even friends. She comes and sits and rests her legs down we sit there in comfortable silence. I was silent because i didn't know what to say if i say something wrong she'll never talk to me again.😶

JOSIE'S POV

I'm sitting on the docks with jed I've never seen him before in the woods we sit in comfortable silence watching the sunset for a couple of minutes and then i decide to break the silence.  
" I never see you in the woods do you go for a walk daily?"  
He turns to face me and looks like he was holding his breath  
"Uh- yes i just chose a different path today what about you do you come here everyday?"  
Shit what do i say  
"Umm no i was just a little sad today so i decided to come here isn't it beautiful out here the sunset,the lake,the breeze all of this is so calming " i say  
"True. Wanna talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?" I ask  
'Shit i told him i was sad and now i ask about what I'm so stupid'  
😫  
"why were you sad did something happen?" He asks  
And i shake it off by saying  
"Umm no it is stupid."  
"It can't be stupid josie but I'll wait for you to tell me if you want to tell me just know that I'll be here for you"  
"Thanks jed" i think internally now  
'He's so sweet i wonder why haven't we talked before we could be good friends but better late than never'  
It was almost dark now.  
"Wanna head back?" Jed asked  
"Yeah sure"  
We both get up and walk towards the school.  
As we walk through the hallway my stomach growls  
Shit  
"Looks like you haven't had anything for a long time" jed says  
"Uh yeah i was doing some research and then i went to the dock so no time" i say  
"I can make you sandwich" jed smirks impressively and says  
"Oh that'll be great" i say excitedly  
We both walk to the kitchen jed makes me sandwich and coffee  
He's really sweet i don't know why was he acting all tough and macho all these years lol  
And then jed walks me to my room i unlock the door  
"Goodnight josie" he says smiling sweetly  
"Goodnight jed and thank you for everything" i say  
And then he smiles and walks away.  
I walk in and lizzie's already asleep i should really apologise to her she was just looking out for me today and just when i was about to lay down my phone lights up

JADE🧡:  
sorry for today:)

Shit i should apologise to her for lizzie's behaviour i need to go see her

ME:  
Where are you?

JADE🧡:  
At the old mill. Why?

ME:  
Can we meet?

JADE🧡:  
uh yeah sure

ME:  
be there in 5.

At the old mill:

JADE'S POV

"Hey josie!"  
" hey" josie says  
"Is something wrong?"  
"No i just wanted to apologise for the way lizzie behaved today you're good and you didn't deserve it and i trust you" josie says  
This makes me feel so good  
"No problem but your sister was right i could lose control and hurt you"  
"No jade i trust you, i know you wont hurt me" she says this and hugs me  
We stay in the hug and then she pulls away and now our faces are few inches apart i can feel her breathe we both look into each others eyes oh god her eyes they are so deep and so beautiful and then my eyes flicker upon her lips and she noticed this maybe but she's still looking at me so i lean in a bit which makes her stumble back.  
Shit  
"I should leave it's getting late and you should sleep" she says and walks away

Next morning 

ALARIC'S POV

I wake up and get back to my research to save landon and hope I've got some lead on hope we just need to find a spell that'll turn her back to flesh josie will be really happy to hear this  
But on landon i don't really know what to do  
I call dorian for help and he said he'll look itno it so i go to the twins room and tell them about the situation  
Josie jolts awake and heads out of the room  
"where is she going?" I ask lizzie  
" To the library daddy I'm really worried for her she doesn't eat anything stays at the library the whole day and comes back late and i know she doesn't sleep too" lizzie says  
"I'm really worried for her too and i knew it she would take the entire blame on herself i just don't know how to stop it have you tried talking to her?" I ask lizzie  
" I did but umm i did it wrong i tried to control her and asked her not to hang out with the ripper"  
"WHA-"  
"Yes daddy she was with jade and i was worried about her but it came out very wrongly" lizzie says frowning  
"Oh don't worry lizzie I'll try talking to her but Elizabeth don't stop her from making friends maybe that would help her" i smile softly and say  
"Okay daddy"  
I head out after hugging lizzie and go to library  
I see josie there turning pages i walk up to her  
"Hey josie it's not your fault don't blame yourself"  
"But dad"  
" No it is not your fault and i know it and you should know it too stop torturing yourself let's go have a family breakfast today"  
"But dad the spell"  
"Oh about that your aunt bonnie maybe has a spell we'll talk to her but first get ready and bring lizzie we can have a little family time":)  
"Okay see you dad"  
"See you sweetie"

Meanwhile 

MG'S POV

I am standing outside lizzie's room and i don't know if i should knock or not and just then the door opens  
"Hey mg good morning" lizzie says  
"Uh hey good morning lizzie"  
"Did you need something?" Lizzie asks  
"No i wanted to talk about us if it's okay with you"  
"Yeah sure completely come on in"  
She moves and i get in  
" mg i kissed you because i realised that i was so blind this entire time not because of some selfish reason i wanna really give it a shot if you still want to be with me" lizzie says with a little small sad smile  
"Lizzie I've liked you since the day i saw you i wouldn't think second time to be with you lizzie" i get up and hug her  
" uh lizzie do you maybe wanna go on a date with me?"  
"Of course mg"  
I walk towards the door but just before opening it lizzie pulls me into a kiss and my heart is just about to jump out  
"Thank you mg for everything"  
"No problem lizzie"  
I walk away

JOSIE'S POV 

i walk through the hallway to our room and i see mg very happily leaving our room mg comes to me  
"Josie josie josie josie lizzie said yes for a date with me"  
"Omg omg mg I'm so happy for you finally lizzie realised and just text me once and I'll be there to help you;)"  
"Jos you're always there for everyone i just want you to know that you're not alone I'm there for you too just one text/call away jos you can tell me anything" i hug him  
"Thank you so much mg"  
"I'll go now i have to plan our date bye jos"  
"Bye mg" :)

In the room

"Hey uh lizzie i wanted to-"  
Lizzie cuts me off quickly  
"Jo I'm so sorry i shouldn't have controlled you I'm so sorry jo i always try to control you i was i am really worried for you please don't blame yourself all of us will find a way to bring hope and landon back"  
"Thanks lizzie i wanted to say sorry too because you were just looking out for me and i snapped at you sorry liz"  
We both hug each other  
"Oh dad says he wants us for family breakfast and i know about your date with mg;)"  
Lizzie blushes hard

"Help me choose the outfit" lizzie smirks  
"Oh of course I'm really happy for you lizzie mg is the right guy"  
"Yeah I'm glad too that i realised"

At the dinner all of us were just catching up and then i saw aunt bonnie my heart felt really happy meeting her after so long we all catch up and aunt bonnie tells about the spell I'm relieved that hope isn't a complete tribrid yet it's her choice to make I'm just afraid to tell her about landon because we don't have any lead

I have to get back to classes and we are going to get hope today

I enter the class and see jed he waves at me i wave back

"Hey jed!"

JED'S POV 

"Hey josie"  
I move and ask her to sit with me she comes 

"You seem really happy" i say  
"Yeah i am i just had family breakfast" "wow that's super cool"  
"Yeah how are you"  
"I am good too"  
And then i hear some witches making snarky comments about josie and my eyes turn to gold josie noticed it  
"Hey hey jed what's wrong"  
"Nothing!"  
The witches still continue to speak  
"Hey enough" i stand to face the witches and bang on their desk  
"What the hell dawg" one of the witches says  
"STOP SHIT TALKING ABOUT JOSIE" i yell  
"Or what huh you'll bite us or do dark magic just like you do josie and ruin everyone's life"  
"ENOUGH!" I bang one last time before holding josie's wrist and collecting her books and taking her away from the witches josie was almost about to cry so i take her to the docks i make her sit and hug her she cries on my chest and i hug her like i want to protect her from the world the stops crying and starts sobbing i still don't let her go it breaks my heart to see her like this i rub circles on the her back  
"Hey josie it isn't your fault and i know it please don't blame yourself josie just let it all out don't bottle up but just know that this isn't your fault and i believe it" and she starts crying again  
I change our position a bit because it was hard for her to sit like this and for me too 

So we sit like this i know we are not close enough to sit like this and i hope josie is not feeling awkward  
So i ask her  
"Hey josie is it okay for you to sit like this if not i can change according to you i just want you to be comfortable"  
Josie hums in response and says it's okay  
I keep rubbing her back and running my hand through her hair her breathe even outs after a while so i check and she's asleep and try to get up slowly so that i don't wake her up but she wakes up anyways and i offer her to carry her to her room  
"Hey no jed it's okay you've already done so much for me and I'm really glad to have a friend like you"  
When she says that we're friends my heart feels happy  
"Do you wanna sit here?"  
"Yeah just for a while will you stay here with me?"  
"Yeah sure but I'll be back in a minute"

JOSIE'S POV 

jed goes somewhere when i asked him to stay maybe i made him awkward but it feels really good to be with him and it was not awkward at all to sit on his lap and hug him it felt calming i was waiting on the dock for jed and I'm glad we're friends i really felt great when he defended me in front of the whole class after a few minutes i see jed walking up to me with a tray of course he brought me food  
"Hey i got you some pan cakes figured out you maybe hungry"  
"Oh jed you're really sweet but you don't need to do this jed don't bother yourself"  
"Hey I'm doing this because i want to do this and this is what friends do right?"  
"Thanks jed really means alot"  
We finish the pan cakes and head back to school i go back to my room and wait for dad to come so that we can start with the spell but till then i lay down and think about jade and mine almost happened kissed I'm glad i backed out not that i don't like jade but i feel it's too soon we need to know each other and i already have so much on my plate and i also want to be single for a while thinking about this reminds me about lizzie  
So i call her  
"Hey lizzie where are you and umm when's your date it's almost 5 now"  
"Oh shit jos I'm coming back right now and my date is at six"

An hour later  
"Lizzie you look perfect i swear"  
"I know jo but will mg stay with me for a long time?"  
"Lizzie bear he likes since the day he saw you and of course he'll be with you anyone would be lucky to be with my beautiful sister"  
"Thank you jo"  
Knock on the door  
"Hey mg lizzie's ready you can take her"

AT THE END OF THE DATE

"So........" mg says  
"So?"  
"ELIZABETH JENNA SALTZMAN WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"  
"yes!!" She smiles  
"Yes?" I ask again  
" YES IDIOT YES" she chuckles  
"Omg lizzie i can't believe this"

At the school

ALARIC'S POV

phone rings  
"Hello?"  
"Hey ric dorian"  
"Dorian hey did you find something?"  
"Uh yes i did but it's not pleasant"  
"What is it?"  
"We can save landon but um"  
"What dorian?"  
"We need malivore"  
"WHA-?"  
"yes we need malivore and not the new malivore that necromancer created but the old malivore that triad created"  
"But dorian for that you know"  
"I know but we have to do this if we want to save landon"  
"Let's wake hope and landon together then"

A/n : hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you find something wrong also i promise this is a hosie story i just plan to take it slow you can comment if you want me to make it a bit quick and please tell me if this long chapters are okay,just comment any suggestions or you can even text me  
And vote if you liked this story  
Thank you


	2. Cleaning mess is my kinda thing:|

JOSIE'S POV   
I woke feeling happy after so many days it's a good day after all we are going to bring back hope and landon i don't know the plan to bring hope back but dad said he has it under control and i trust him so i head to his office   
"Good morning dad"  
"Hey good morning sweetie"  
"When are we getting hope back?"   
"Just in a couple of minutes i have asked bonnie to set up the materials for the spell"  
Saying that he hands me a chit and a spell written on it   
"conversus ad vescendum carnes? Is this a spell to convert her back to flesh?"  
"Yeah sweetie"  
I revise the spell and after a few minutes we head to infirmary   
"Hey aunt bonnie"  
"Hey jo let's do the spell?"  
"Yeah okay"  
"I will send you into your subconscious just clear your mind and did you learn the spell?"  
"Yes i did and thank you aunt bonnie for everything "  
"No problem sweetie"  
I lay down in the circle of salt aunt bonnie chants the spell and just after a few minutes 

IN JOSIE'S SUBCONSCIOUS 

I wake up wearing a yellow dress and i don't waste a minute and rush to find hope i just have to watch out very carefully i don't trust dark josie i wander through the forest sliding my hands over the trunk of the trees and then i reach the place where i left hope and ran away i see hope   
Her face turned towards me guilt rushes through me hope sacrificed everything to save me i am more worried about how will i tell her about landon  
I reach her and touch her face her eyes still stone but yet so deep she's the most perfect person I've ever seen landon is the luckiest guy to have her i wish she'd be with- NO NO NO I CAN'T DO THIS NOW   
I start chanting the spell  
"conversus ad vescendum carnes  
conversus ad vescendum carnes  
conversus ad vescendum carnes  
conversus ad vescendum carnes"  
The stone starts to crack and once it's completely off hope hope jolt opens her eyes and gasps for air and then she lifts her face to look at me and her eyes are yellow  
"Hey hope it's okay we got you back you're okay breathe please hope calm down relax"  
She's still panting Once she recovers she pulls me into a tight hug and i hug her back she's sobbing maybe  
"Hey hope it's okay you're okay"  
I pull out of the hug i felt something tingle in my stomach when hope hugs me  
'NO I CAN'T AFFORD FOR MY FEELINGS TO RESURFACE NOT NOW NOT EVER PROBABLY BECAUSE I CAN'T HURT LANDON EVER ALSO BECAUSE HOPE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAY AND SHE WOULD NEVER CHOOSE ME AND I CAN'T HURT MYSELF TOO'  
I yell at myself internally  
"Thank yo-" hope says  
Before i cut her off  
"No hope don't thank me thank you,you risked your life to save me hope i can't ever thank you enough hope i always have something to tell you"  
"What is it josie?"  
The air grows thick   
"When you chose to save me and when you were in uh my subconscious saving me uh raf stabbed landon with the golden arrow"

HOPE'S POV

"WHAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
"I'm so sorry hope but i couldn't hide it from you but dad said he has found a way to bring him back and he has it under control hope please don't cry please hope"  
Then Josie wipes my tears i didn't realise i was crying and then Josie pulls me into a hug and starts rubbing soothing circles on the back and pats my head softly i love it when josie hugged me she's so warm  
I fall down on my knees still crying  
And josie lowers too still hugging me  
"All of this is my fault i always chose someone else over landon if i would've just chosen landon he wouldn't be dead today" i say pulling out of the hug and i see josie trying to put a smile and blinking her eyes constantly as though she's holding her tears back and then i realise what I've said  
"Josie i didn't mea-" she cuts me off  
"No it's okay hope you're right anyways we are in this mess beacuse of me all of this is my fault if i wouldn't have done black magic in the first place all of this could've been avoided it's okay let's just find a way to get leave" she says curling her lip to put a smile   
I'm such a fool Josie would've been already blaming herself and i just proved her right josie doesn't deserve all of this blame all of us do mistakes and josie is one of us too and I'm the biggest fool on the planet and josie walks ahead and i quickly follow her i want to say something but i know she needs space now.

JOSIE'S POV 

Hope regrets choosing to save me of course she does i created all of this chaos almost killed my own sister and burned the school Landon's dead because of me I'm the worst person on this entire planet and i know it i should just keeping my distance from everyone because anyone who was close to me i almost killed them i keep walking and i know hope is following me and then i blackout and hit the ground

HOPE'S POV

i walk behind josie keeping my distance and then josie suddenly falls down i tried to catch her but i couldn't she hits the ground and hurts herself i rush to her and lift her head to keep on my lap i shake her   
"Josie hey josie josie josie wake up josie please wake up" her forehead is bleeding i don't know what to do i just tear a piece from my dress and place it over the cut hoping i would stop the bleeding  
I just sit there caressing her cheeks and her jaw stroking her head behind  
"I am the stupidest person on this planet i caused pain to the sweetest person hey josie I'm really sorry for whatever i said i didn't mean it i swear i would any day choose you over anyone you're my bestfriend and you've always been there for me I'm sorry jo i really sorry" i place i kiss on her forehead and then suddenly i wake up gasping for air and see josie laying in a circle of salt beside me and bonnie holding a ice bag on josie's forehead   
"WHY ISN'T SHE AWAKE?!"  
Just then i see dr saltzman coming through the door   
"Where's Landon dr saltzman i need to see him! NOW"  
"He's in his room" he says   
I glance at josie before storming out  
'I'm sorry jo'

JOSIE'S POV

"Hey bonnie do you know why she isn't awake yet" i hear my dad saying i can move i try to wake up but i can't   
"Uh let's just hope it is because she's injured once she'll heal she'll wake up so how are you planning to save that boy?" I can hear them but i cant wake up  
"Uh dorian said we need to give him back to malivore but not the new one old one"  
"But ric"  
"I know bonnie for that we need to go back to the prison world the first one not the one that josie and lizzie created but the one coven created to send kai"  
"But if that boy jumps into malivore you'll forget him"  
"I know bonnie i have everything planned"  
"Hmm? And what's your plan?"  
"I'll take landon with me and some witch but not josie or lizzie or hope they have already been through so much i can't risk their life anymore I'll take some witch to send me to the prison world and bring me back and then I'll trick josie to tell me the spell she used to bring everyone's memories back and then drop Landon into malivore and make a note to do the spell once landon gets out and then get back with the witch just don't tell josie or anyone i plan to do it myself"  
'Uh not so soon dad i don't want him to risk his life to save landon of course i want to save landon but I'll save him myself' i say to myself   
They keep talking for a few more minutes before i wake up gasping for air dad hugs me aunt bonnie hugs me too and then i see hope coming through the door i just don't want her to get hurt so i smile at her sadly and then walk away i need aunt Bonnie's blood i can't let dad leave before me i know where the ascendant is so i grab the ascendant from dad's room it's in his bourbon drawer lol  
I walk up to kitchen and grab a guava and a knife and then head to dad's office   
"Hey aunt bonnie would you like to eat something"  
"Uh yeah josie sure"  
"I try to slice the guava and cut my finger intentionally" i can feel aunt bonnie running towards me i turn and intentionally make a cut on aunt Bonnie's elbow and pretend it was accidentally and bonnie says it's okay i got good amount of blood for going and also to come back i just wanted to meet jed my new bestfriend one last time just in case if i don't return i walk through the hallways to find jed i find him soon enough   
"Hey jed"  
"Hey josie"  
"Do you wanna maybe come with me to the dock uh umm for breakfast?"  
"Yeah sure i would love to"

At the dock

JED'S POV

Josie is acting weird i don't know she never talks or acts like this   
"Hey jed what would you do if i get stuck somewhere"  
"Probably find a way to save you" i say with a smile  
"JED I'm serious" she looks at me actually seriously   
"No i don't know i don't want you to go anywhere you can't come back i can't lose you josie i know we've known each other for a little time but i feel like home with you i can't lose you josie and why do you ask DO YOU PLAN ON LEAVING ME AND GOING SOMEWHERE?!?!?!?!" Josie panics   
Josie looks suspicious   
"No no i was just asking because i had dream i was stuck in the prison world hey do you wanna maybe take a walk to the forest?" She asks me  
"Yeah yeah lets gooooo!" I say excitedly 

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE WOODS

JOSIE'S POV

We're in the middle of forest i feel like i should take a picture with jed and just when i think of sitting jed runs somewhere and i call out for him  
"Hey jed where are you going?"  
"Just wait a sec" he says  
And comes back with two chairs and some masks  
"What's this for?"  
"Probably because the ground is wet and uh sometimes small animals die around here so it stinks bad" he chuckles   
"Jed you're really too sweet"  
And then i slide my hand in my pocket to grab my phone   
"Hey look here i wanna take a picture"

This is just because if i get stuck i could atleast see him  
"Hey send that to me"  
" oh i will"  
We talk to each other for a couple of minutes   
"Hey jo can we head back i really can't miss classes today"  
"Yeah sure"  
We head back and hug before going to separate ways  
"Bye jed"  
"See you jo"  
Oh no you won't maybe   
I head back to my room to grab essentials  
And i rush to Landon's room to leave for the prison world  
Just when i pour the Bennett blood on the ascendant and hold Landon's hand someone grabs my shoulder  
"Where do you-" the person gets cuts off before finishing and before i could see them we enter the prison world  
"Think you're going?" Hope not again aaa why did she have to touch me  
"Why did you follow me here?"  
"I didn't wanted to but I'm glad i did you were going on a secret mission all alone you could've died and no one would've know where you were"   
Oh it's not like anyone would've been bothered they would've probably thought good riddance i mutter under my breathe  
"Josie I'm sorry about the way i acted earlier i didn't mea-" i cut her off  
"It's okay hope it's good you realised choosing me was wrong let's just bring back landon and get out of here" i say coldly 

HOPE'S POV 

I'm really afraid josie will shut everyone off after we get out of here i don't want her to go back on that path and this time it'll be because of me   
"Uh but i need rest and you need it too so let's get some rest and hop on the road tommorow" i say  
"Ok" she says   
We go to the salvatore house   
And take our rooms but before we separate our ways i call out Josie   
"Hey josie can we share a room I really don't want to sleep alone also i don't want to leave you alone"  
"Yeah sure but hope i can protect myself just saying you don't need to worry about me"  
Saying that she unlocks the door to her room and leaves it open for me to come in i go  
And she decides to shower in uncle damon's room while i stay in uncle stefan's room.

MEANWHILE...........

ALARIC'S POV

"I can't believe she's so smart i knew she was smart but this smart she took my blood secretly and disappeared just leaving a letter!" Bonnie says   
And just then jed storms into my office   
"Do you need anything jed?"  
"Uh no but have you seen josie? My texts aren't reaching to her and i can't even call her and she was acting weird when we had breakfast"  
"Did she say anything?" I ask   
"No but she asked me what will i do if she gets stuck somewhere she can't come back from what's happening dr saltzman?"  
"How did she even knew about our plan?" I say and look at bonnie   
"Maybe she heard our conversation and pretended she was asleep" bonnie says and mutter 'smart girl' under her breath  
"Hey dr saltzman what's all of this about?" Jed asks seeming actually worried  
"Wait why do you even ask last time i checked you guys didn't even talk to each other"i ask  
"Well we do now and we became good friends actually we are bestfriends and i can't sit here knowing she's in trouble" jed says   
I make a mental reminder to ask josie about this  
"We need to find a way to get them back! Only person i can think of is, is hope i have no other option than to bother her."

55 MINUTES LATER

I checked the entire woods Hope's not there and i even checked Landon's and her room she's not there either" jed says  
"Does this mean?"bonnie says  
"Yes" i sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: something's going to happen in the prison world or i should say someone read to find out if the trio can get back together   
> And guys please comment or like

**Author's Note:**

> A/n : hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please tell me if you find something wrong also i promise this is a hosie story i just plan to take it slow you can comment if you want me to make it a bit quick and please tell me if this long chapters are okay,just comment any suggestions or you can even text me  
> And vote if you liked this story  
> Thank you


End file.
